Gone
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Edwards Gone. Bella hates the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Edward is gone. He isn't coming back. He left and I wasn't good enough for him to take. I was nothing but the family's pet. None of them probably never really cared. They are dead to the world. They are dead to me as well. They hurt my Jacob. Jacob never wanted this life. He doesn't deserve it. The Cullens made him this way, because they are selfish. I hate them more for doing this to Jake, then for them leaving me. I was stupid enough to believe all their little lies. I fell for the lion. Everything about a vampire draws you in, but after you see them for what they really are then it's nothing like you would have imagined. They are dead, they have no feelings, and they have no soul. They are the most horrible creatures. It's been two weeks since I found out about Jake being a werewolf, and I hate that the Cullens did this to him, to Embry, to Quil and to Sam and Leah. The Cullen's are the reason why two people that really loved each other are now trying not hurt. If Sam would have never phased, he would not have imprinted on Emily, Leah and him would still be happily in love. Ever since I saw Jake in the meadow, I feel much more connected to him. I'm pretty sure he imprinted on me, but he doesn't want me to know. The way he looked at me when he was telling me all about imprinting, he looked straight in my eyes. Then when I asked if he has imprinted he told me that I would have known if he did. But when I look at him, I feel safe. I think Jake still believes that I am not over the Cullens. And he doesn't want to get hurt, by spilling out his heart just for me to say no again. I think that I must make the moves this time. This time it's my turn to make see that I am over the Cullen's. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have to think of a way to make Jake see that I am over Edward and the rest of the Cullens. That I am on his side and that I love him. I should probably call Emily and ask if she has any advice. I have to make Charlie breakfast before I do anything. I have decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. I grab everything in order to make them ans start mixing and cooking. I just finished the first stack when I heard Charlie start making his way downstairs. I grab him a coffee mug and set the table. Dad walks in the kitchen and smiles because I've made his favorite. "Morning Bells." I smile and bring the stack of cakes over to the table and said, "Morning dad." and we sit there eating in silence. When Charlie was finished, he got up rinsed off his plate and sat back down. He looked at me and said, "Bells, it's time to realize that the Cullens are not coming back. No matter what they promised you. You need to learn to love what's good for you and Jake seems to be able to make you smile. How about giving him a chance?" I smiled and said, "Dad, I don't want the Cullens to come back. I don't need them. I am in love with my bestfriend since I was 4. He's all I have ever really wanted. I got caught up in thinking that I could love someone that wasn't Jake. I am trying to find a way to tell him that I love him." Charlie smiled and said, "You know the truck I bought to go fishing with? Well it needs an oil change and I'm to busy to see that it gets one. Wanna take to a friend and see if he can help?" I nodded and said, "Sounds like a good excuse, thanks daddy." It's the first time I've called him that in a really long time. He smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen him smile He practically ran over to me and gave me the most loving hug ever. He kissed my head and said, "Oh babygirl, you have no idea how much I've missed you saying daddy. I love you, Bella." I smiled and just hugged my daddy. I don't know how I was so stupid to almost let my dad go, for someone that is dead and has no soul. I remember when I wanted to be one of those. Now I don't know why. I was so stupid. My dad finally let go of me and told me to go make some guy very happy. So I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door to go tell Jake that I love him.

I arrived in La Push about 20 minutes later. I pulled up to that fimilar red house. I figured Jake was in the garage, I saw Billy looking out the window, waving and pointing to the garage. So I made my way to the garage. I saw Jake working on the motorcycles, I smiled because he's so focused that he doesn't hear me sneak up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "guess who?" He took his hands and laid them over mind and said, "My dream girl." My heart melted just a little and asked him, "You really mean that? Am I your dream?" He then said, "Bells, if we are gonna have this talk can I at least be able to see you." I removed my hands and he turned around. He reached down and intertwined my hands with his and said, "Everyday, you are the only reason I wake up. You are the only reason that my wolf hasnt taken over. That's why I am still me. I have someone that I love and my wolf loves you too. When we find someone that can keep us sane and a reason to fight for. We dream about them. Bella, you've capitivated my dreams since I was 4. You have always been my dream. I love you Bella." After he told me all of this I knew I was making the right decision about not hiding my feelings anymore. I leaned over and kissed him. He kisses me back immediately. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers through his hair. I still didn't feel close enough and that when Jake pulled me up into his lap never breaking the kiss. This is the textbook definition of a perfect moment. We were so caught up in the moment we didn't hear the knock on the garage door. We did however hear someone whistling and then I hear Quil say, "Way to go Jakie. Looks like you finally got her to kiss you." I pulled away from Jake looked up at Quil and Embry and said, "looks like your Jakie is the only one to actually kiss someone that he isn't related too. Quil aren't you still taking your cousin to prom?" Quil turned beat red and said, "I liked you better before Jake told you that." Jake laughed and kissed my neck before asking the boys what they wanted. They wanted to see if Jake and I wanted to go down to the beach. Jake looked at me and asked what I wanted to do. I told I'm don't care as long as I am with him. So we got up, Jake put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple and we made our way to the beach. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Jake and I started dating. I'm getting ready to graduate this weekend. Phil and my mom flew in to see it. Mom is a little jealous that I get allof the good looking boyfriends. But she thinks Jake is by far the most gorgeous of them all. Billy wasn't happy to see mom. He is still unhappy that she ran out on dad, that she kept me away from dad, and when Sarah died she didn't come back to say goodbye to her bestfriend. I don't blame him. I would be the same way. Jake has been working extremely hard, because he wants to graduate a year earlier. He wants to be able to experience college with me. I love him so much for that. He is making an effort to be with me. Unlike Edward, when things got hard, Edward gave up and Alice didn't try to warn me. Alice was suppose to be my bestfriend. I wish I could hate them more. As much as I did before I had Jake. But now it all seems petty. Like all this was suppose to happen, so I could appreciate Jake better. I love Jake with my whole heart but I'm scared that he will imprint on someone and he will leave me too. I'm scared that I'm not enough for him. I haven't told him how I feel about this yet. I don't want him to have to worry about this too. I don't want to make this an issue. I don't want our relationship to feel as if it's a failure that will end. Jake's potential imprint will not be a ticking time bomb on my relationship with him. I might talk to Billy about it after graduation. And I want to hear the story behind my moms leaving. I have questions and Charlie won't answer them. Talk with Billy Billy was sitting in his usual spot when I came into the living room. I sat down next to him and said, "Hey Billy, can I ask you about somethings? It's not the easiest questions to answer. That why I don't know the answers Charlie or Renee would never tell me the whole story about why she left. Can you tell me?" Billy smiled sadly, nodded and turned his chair more toward me. "Charlie never wanted to tell you this, because he didn't want you mad at Renee. When you were about one, Renee took you shopping in Seattle with her. Well she forgot her wedding rings at the house, and while she was shopping, you were sitting in your stroller by her side. You Started screaming, and Renee couldn't calm you down. This man approached her, and he helped settle you down. Renee described this man as in his early 30's, blonde hair and golden eyes. Well he invited her for coffee, she told him it's the least I can do. They talked for hours. She told Sarah, she made an instant connection with this man. Well seeing as she wasn't wearing her rings, he asked her to get coffee with him again? She said yes. They started having coffee once a week. At the same cafe. He was never late. She had coffee with him for about 6 months before she told him she was married. He said he was married too. He's been married for what feels like forever. They continued their affair. Bella, would you like to know this mans name?" Billy asked I nodded my head. Billy said it was going to be hard to take. That I knew this man. Its going to hurt. I told just to tell me. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, " His name is Carlisle Cullen. " I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. But I knew it was the truth. That explains why dad never liked Edward. Billy said dad only knew the guys name, he didn't know what Carlisle looked like. Dad knew his last name was Cullen. That's why dad wanted me to change doctors. It all makes sense now. Billy also said, Carlisle and Renee had plans to run away together that's why she left dad. And 3 months later Billy and Sarah were in the car accident that took Sarah away. In a 8 month time span, both my dad and a man I always thought of as a dad lost the women that they loved the most. Billy wanted Renee to come back only to say something nice about Sarah. They were bestfriends. That's why he doesn't want Renee around. I dont know what I feel for my mom anymore. She cheated on dad with not just some random stranger but with a Cullen. She didn't tell me anything even when I started dating Carlisle's son. It makes me sick. I looked at Billy and said, "Thank you Billy for being honest with me. I am sorry Renee did that to you. I am sorry you lost Sarah. I hope one day Jake and I can share a love like yours and Sarah's. I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time with her. Billy, I've always looked up to you as a father figure in my life. Even more since I came back." I saw tear running down his face. I thought I said something wrong but Billy looked at me and said, "I love you daughter." I was the happiest girl in the world. He tugged my hand and I got up I went to only lean down and give him a hug but he pulled me down to sit on his lap like a father holds a daughter. He reached up to behind his neck, unclasped a necklace and handed it to me. I asked him why was he giving me this? He said that it was Sarah's. She always wore it, she wanted to pass it on to someone that could change everyone in her family. She always knew that you would come back to Forks and change the people around you. She knew you and Jake would fall into love. And she knew that Jake and you would get married and share a love that everyone would wish to share. She told me that one day I was to give this you. I hugged Billy and Jake walked in. "Dad, what are you doing to my girl?" he asked jokingly. Jake looked at me and saw tears running down my face, Jake ran over picked me up off Billy's lap. He cradled me into his arms and sat down on the couch whispering things in my ear, "what's wrong baby?", "Bells you gotta talk Hun." I just said hold me Jake. He did, he tightened his arms and just held me till I stopped crying. Then I told Jake what Billy told me, About mom and about Sarah. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Isabella, I love you and I'm sorry." I looked at him and said, "You called me Isabella, you never call me anything but Bells or Bella. I kinda liked you calling me Isabella." he laughed leaned down, captured my lips in the most loving kiss ever, he pulled back only enough to whisper. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I promised myself I would only call you Isabella when I imprinted on you. I don't know why I didn't imprint on you sooner but I just imprinted on you." I kissed him with so much passion. My fear of losing him was gone. He was mine forever. I wish this moment could last forever. But I know it's impossible for it to last. I do know however that no matter what, we can have a million more of these moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confronting Renee

Renee and Phil were getting all packed up to head back to their "perfect" life. I haven't told my mother that I know about her relationship with Carlisle Cullen. Its still a little hard to believe that she would do that. Its even harder to beileve that the only reason she wanted me to stat with Edward is so that she could get another chance with Dr. Cullen. Its so sick and twisted. She was going to use her own daughter to get to the man she was going to leave another husband for. I think that it is time to confront her. I look over at her and say, "Mom, can we go talk? its kind of important." She smiles and says, "Sure hun let's go sit down." I look at her know that I will no longer be taken advantage of. So I start to say, "I wanna talk about your affair with my ex-boyfriend's adopted fathere. How could you keep that from me? Why couldn't you be honest with me? Was your sick twisted happiness more important than your own daughter's? The only reason that you ever liked Edward, is because you slept with his "father". Not only did you have sex with him, you planned to leave your child and husband, because you were in love with a monster. The Cullens are monsters; they don't deserve to have their lives. They are dead to everyone, including me. If I meant anything to them, my best friend wouldnt have left without saying goodbye or explaining why. The woman who I considered to be my mom, wouldn't have left her "daughter" without saying "I love you." or "Im sorry this is happening." Oh wait, are those the lines you were going to say, when you left your family for that sick creature? Im glad that they left. I never want to see them again. They are sick monsters that shouldn't use there resources to prey on stupid little minded humans. And you mother, you are no better than them. You fit prefectly with them. It doesn't matter that I was the one that was going to get hurt; you were happy that you got your Carlisle back. Well mother, he still doesn't want you. Maybe I am being a little harsh and selfish, but it may be time for me to be a little self centered. I am finished letting people walk over me. I am done being treated like scum. Thank God, Jake treats me like an actual human being with feelings. I am done talking to you. Get out of my sight." That's what happens when I speak my mind and I am not ashamed or saddened that I hurt someone's feelings. I am tired of keeping my mouth shut, I am no longer a stepping stone. With the help of Jake, I will become even stonger. I am done biting my tounge to keep a spotless reputation. Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make.

** A/N: Tell me how you liked or hated it. Am I being to harsh? I do not own twilight or any characters. I also did use Miranda Lambert lyrics.


End file.
